


touch-and-go

by down



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, F/M, First Time, Loss of Innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: It was very frustrating when LaFarga kept pulling away just when things were getting interesting.





	touch-and-go

**Author's Note:**

> For trope-bingo: loss of innocence (because this idea hit and I cackled?)

When Caldina found herself deciding to stay in Cephiro in large part because of one handsome Guard who seemed, despite all reason, to be fond of her, she decided that if she was going to do this, she was going to go _all in_. No distant flirting, no taking it slow - if she was committing to staying in this country for now, she was at least going to commit herself to this relationship with LaFarga just as firmly. 

At first, all went well; LaFarga seemed slightly bewildered by her determination, but willing to follow her lead, and he did that so _well_. He was shy to the point of desperate embarrassment about anything remotely sexual, but when she managed to talk him into a private corner and a kiss or two… 

Well. The man could kiss. And his hands wrapped so easily about her waist, his arms were so strong when she leaned into them- he was a dream. And a good man, on top of that. 

So it was very frustrating when he kept pulling away just when things were getting interesting. 

It took two months before she managed to get any decent contact between them - not just her chest against his, but her legs wrapped about his waist as she sat on a desk, his hips pressed to hers, and it was all so _very_ promising until she rocked into him, his hips ground forwards - and then he was flushing in the bad, embarrassed way, pulling back, and fleeing the room. 

" _What was that?_ " Caldina demanded. The empty air had no answers for her. 

She wasn't going to let that stop her for long, but LaFarga was suddenly busy all the time, for nearly a week; suspiciously busy, like he was avoiding her. When Caldina finally dragged him into a side room, turned to demand answers, and got a little carried away; ten minutes of intense kissing later, they rocked together, then he flinched and tried to pull away. 

" _Stop_ that," Caldina snapped, grabbing onto his shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong! If you don't want to do more than kissing, you need to let me know. I've made _my_ intentions as clear as I can, but- I don't know what you want, LaFarga! 

He flushed hard and looked away, staring fixedly at the wall over her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "If you want to stop seeing me, I'll understa-"

"Why would I want to do _that?_ " Caldina demanded. "I just want to know what you want! Don't you like sex? We can work around that, but I need to know so I don't-" 

"I've never-!" LaFarga snapped, suddenly, biting down on his words halfway through the sentence, leaving an awkward silence in its place.

A new warmth started to grow in Caldina's chest, flickering but hopeful, as she took a breath and tilted her head at him. "…When you say you haven't- what, done anything?" 

"Nothing more than kissing," LaFarga told her, gruffly, and that blush had to be painful. "We've done more than - the other day - that was the most I've…"

Caldina stared at him, trying to take in that this gorgeous man, made of loyalty and good and truth and too fucking handsome for his own good, had never even rubbed up against anyone until she pulled him in close last week. 

"I want - I don't know what to do. What you would want," he muttered, looking away, and Caldina had to draw in a sharp breath, a thrill darting from her chest all the way down. 

"That's- so hot," she got out, sliding in closer to him, running her hands up his arms. 

LaFarga stared at her, startled into meeting her eyes. "What?" 

"I'm going to teach you - you're going to let me teach you what we can do together, aren't you," Caldina crooned at him, tugging gently on the back of his neck until he ducked his head for her, let her steal fleeting open-mouthed kisses from him. "I'll be so good, teach you so well…" 

" _Caldina-_ "

"First, we should go somewhere with a bed. My bed." She kissed him again, dragging a gasp from him. "You don't _need_ a bed for this kind of thing, but tables and things are advanced classes - we'll get there, but we should start with the basics. You and me, no clothes, and a bed." She wanted him spread out on her sheets; wanted to show him how good things could be. "You'll let me teach you. Won't you?" 

LaFarga's cheeks were brighter, if possible, than they had been before as she pulled back to look at him, and he kept looking at her lips. She wet them, just to see his pupils widen a fraction further. "If you really want to, if you don't want to find someone who knows… what to do…" 

"Trust me," Caldina said, beaming at him. "There is nothing I want more than to get you out of that armour and show you what a good time we can have together." 

With that, she leaned in again, and he met her half way, kissing with intent. This time, they didn't stop. Not even when Caldina started drawing him back towards the door, mind racing with so many things she wanted to show him, a wanton, unrestrained syllabus. But for right now… 

The two of them, a bed, and no clothes.

And when he groaned and shuddered below her, all the usual pleasure was multiplied by the added satisfaction of a job well done.


End file.
